Silent Melody
by SurfaceMemory
Summary: There are reasons why things happened the way they did. If it had happened differently nothing would be the way it should be. The melody would be different, the frequency would have never shifted. SongFic. FLight. One-Shot.


_**Something quick I wrote while listening to my playlist, songfic, based off the ending theme of InFamous. I was gonna upload it onto my other account, but I remembered, this song here, named this account.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>This wasn't how she, how they remembered it to be. Biting down on the inside of her lower lip she tried her hardest not to look away. It wasn't her fault it was like this, it wasn't Vanille's, it was the Fal'Cie, Ragnarok, everyone else who had been <em>fucking<em> with them.

It pained her to see everything else this, she thought, even after everything that had happened, all the time that had passed, there would still be someone at home to greet them with a smile, they wouldn't be recognized, but at least they wouldn't be alone.

_~If ever we drop~  
>~Remember we lost~<em>

"Fang…" Vanille's voice as soft, weak, as she slowly placed her hand on her bicep. Fang knew everyone was looking at them, at her. It looked bad from the top of the tower, but now, even being on ground level, it was worse, much worse. What covered the ground wasn't snow like they had thought; it was dust, crystal dust.

"There has to be a reason why this had happened." She heard the old man Sazh muttered while he knelt down on the ground, picking up a handful of the dust and watching it slip through his fingers. "This' ain't your ashes to ashes, dust to dust sayin's."

"We'll figure out." Lightning answered, her voice solid, but if one knew her well enough, they could felt her faltering too. She was looking away from the group, her eyes scanning the lifeless gulch around them.

_~Inside the reasons~  
>~Whatever we'll know~<em>

The village was no different inside than it was outside, revered for almost five hundred years, everything untouched. Then Vanille's spare necklaces rested on the table, as if no one dared to move them, thinking that they would be back. Or they simply never got the chance to. The moment they started to explore the homes the group of six broke off in their own ways. Some interested in other things, others, wanting to be alone. The two children and Sazh had set off to fix up Vanille's old robot Bhatki in a false hope that he knew something about, anything, really.

Snow went one way; Lightning went the other, leaving Fang to go forward.

She found herself at the docks, the calm ocean water lapping at her exposed toes, her lance buried in the old wood a distance away. This wasn't like her, no; she was supposed to be the angry child that tried to kill Anima. Yet that Fal'Cie still acted, like it knew, knew something the two Pulsians did not on that fateful day.

Now, even with the Fal'Cie long gone, crystallized at the depths of Lake Bresha, it continued to beat the soundless drum to the silent tune of a L'Cie. The Fal'Cie just wanted, no idea of the outcome, but the Goddess probably knew. Even though Fang wished she could just tell her to go _fuck_ herself.

_~A silent melody~  
>~A surface memory~<br>~A sound symphony~  
>~Became a part of me~<em>

"You're not alone you know?" Fang heard Lightning speak, since when did the woman sneak up behind her like that? Fang looked behind and made eye contact with Farron who was looking down upon her. "The kids are losing hope, even I, have found myself wondering, if things would have been different."

"Different? Like how?" Fang chuckled weakly as she turned back to the sea before her. "Like if I actually tore Cocoon outta the sky? Or if we never met?"

"I'm happy that we met each other."

_~A sudden shift between~  
>~A different frequency~<em>

Lightning was implying something, Fang knew it. The huntress didn't say anything as just started to walk forward into the sea, she heard Lightning's footfalls against the sand, and she was following her too.

"You know, there was a story, an old story, about a man who split the sea in half to save thousands of people from death." Fang told Lightning softly. "That's why we don't know if there is another side to Pulse, if we're flat or circular like Cocoon. People feared that the other side was Chaos' domain or the end of the world, that's why they never ventured out there." She looked at the solider. "I think it's the same shit Cocoon's been givin' their people. When this is all done, I wanna see what's beyond that horizon."

_~My hand has spread the sea~_

"Just like how the kids would say each star in the sky is a different world?" Lightning asked, looking up at the night sky, the sun had set hours ago.

"Yeh heard that from Vanille, didn't ya?"

"It's just dreams, only some of them come true."

_~It's like there's a God in me~_

For the first time in her life since she became _Lightning_, Claire Farron could easily say that she was scared. Her only sister, one she had believed to be locked away in crystal on some airship back on Cocoon was walking before them, in Oerba, on Gran Pulse, speaking about old Pulsian Scriptures that even Vanille knew about, but couldn't translate into modern tongue.

_Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse L'Cie._

Just hearing Serah speak like that made Lightning shiver.

_~And when the fear comes~  
>~White amber rains falls~<em>

Of course that was before the battle, now, hours after, the group had retreated back to Oerba, Crystal Dust falling from the sky once again. While everyone found themselves inside, Lightning found herself up on the school's rooftop, by the only garden.

_~A somber wind calms~  
>~I'm under his thumb~<em>

"We're just puppets, aren't we?" she asked, while she couldn't hear the footsteps, the top step had creaked. Lightning turned around, arms crossed, to see Fang standing at the top of the stairs with a bottle of uncorked old wine and two chipped glasses in hand.

"I know alcohol is a depressant, but I couldn't think of anything else." Fang stated as she handed her friend a glass. She tried to dodge the question. Lightning didn't say anything as Fang sat down on the ledge of the garden. She watched as the solider brought the red liquid to her lips, and Snow said that she didn't drink.

"Was everything we gave up, to keep running, to keep alive, was it worth it?" she asked before looking at the Oerbean Huntress. "Was it worth becoming a L'Cie the first time Fang?"

_~What have I let go?~  
>~What have I become?~<em>

"I don't know." Fang muttered. "Even though it was basically just yesterday for me, it feels like it was lifetimes ago." She ran her hand through her hair. "I was an angry child back then, all I wanted to do was kill Anima, and low and behold, five hundred years later does Anima make her last stand, and I wasn't even there to take part." She chuckled. "Can't tell if that's Lady Luck or just damned fate."

_~I don't know either~  
>~Whatever we'll know~<em>

Lightning smiled, the expression hidden by the rim of her glass. She placed it down on the ground and looked at Fang.

"Do you remember what you asked me the other day?" she asked, Fang gave her a look.

"About the Chocobos?" she looked confused. "Hey! We've been talkin' about a lot!"

"If things would have been different, if we didn't meet."

"Oh, that." Fang looked the other way, unaware that Lightning had moved closer to her, she silently sat down beside the huntress who was fumbling with her own empty glass. "I'm happy that I met you, ya know? Without all of ya, I don't think Vanille and I woulda been able to face Coco-" she stopped when Lightning placed a finger against her lips.

"You're babbling." Lightning muttered as she leaned in, brushing her lips against Fang's.

_~A silent melody~  
>~A surface memory~<br>~A sound symphony~  
>~Became a part of me~<br>~It's like there's a God in me~_

Maybe this was what the goddess wanted for them, Fang closed her eyes, pulling the soldier closer to her, refusing to let go. She knew that this was their first and only chance.

_~It's like there's a God in me~_

Until this was all over.

_~It's like there's a God in me~_


End file.
